The creation of new machines requires significant development time, financial resources, and technical expertise. While a wealth of tools exist for many robot development steps, there is not a single end-to-end process which begins with a novice user specifying a desired task and resulting in a fully functional robot able to perform that task.
An alternative to traditional machine design and fabrication may be referred to as “printable” and/or “foldable” machines. Such designs may utilize tools which are readily available, inexpensive to operate, and require minimal technical knowledge by a user.
As an illustrative example of the concepts, systems, circuits, devices and techniques sought to be protected herein, assume a home owner needs a machine to explore areas of his basement in order to detect carbon monoxide and radon. The machine may be required to traverse a cluttered environment, carry a sensor, and report back to the user. Using traditional design and fabrication techniques to create such a machine may be time consuming and inconvenient for the user. However, if the user uses a foldable machine described below, the user may feed specifications to a foldable machine compiler, which chooses notional designs from a pre-populated library or database, refines geometries based upon the task to be performed, and produces detailed design and program files. The machine may then be fabricated from the design and program files, and the user may collect the machine and place it into operation.
In another example, a custom gripper may be desired for an electronics assembly line. The gripper could, for example, be utilized by a pick and place machine. The assembly line manager can specify traits of the part such as the mass and approximate geometry. These specifications may be provided to the foldable machine compiler and fabrication process to produce a custom gripper to meet the task needs.
Like numbers in the drawings denote like elements. Connectors within circuit or block diagrams may represent single wires, buses, or other types of connections between blocks. A single connector line should not be construed to limit the type of connection to a single wire.
The figures, including the flowcharts and block diagrams, are provided for exemplary purposes and are not intended to limit the scope of this disclosure. Although the figures depict diagrams and flowcharts with particular numbers of blocks connected in particular arrangements or sequences, these are examples only. Other arrangements and sequences are within the scope of this disclosure.